1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to processing documents and more specifically relates to a system and method for indexing, imaging, storing, and retrieving paper-based documents.
2. Background Art
While most modern computer systems can be used for business, education and entertainment purposes, the most widespread application for computers today is related to processing information. Word processing, page layout, databases, spreadsheets, and desktop publishing applications are used to prepare and disseminate information throughout society. The increased availability of computer systems and computer networks such as the Internet have made vast repositories of information available to a huge segment of our population. Indeed, as it has been widely discussed in the popular media, modern computer systems have brought our world into the "information age."
One of the promises of the information age ushered in by these omnipresent computer systems was the advent of a "paperless" society. Computers, in theory, would liberate the world from the flood of paper which currently impedes the flow and management of information. Computer-based systems with advanced information processing capabilities would supposedly allow the instantaneous electronic exchange of information from one location to another, without the necessity of "hard copy." Indeed, many businesses have embraced computer systems with the stated goal of eliminating, or at least significantly reducing, the seemingly endless stream of paper that flows into and out of an office. Reducing the burdens of paper-based information has become a widespread goal. However, the simple truth is that today we have more paper-based information, document processing labor costs, document storage overhead, and hard-copy related dependencies in our society than ever before.
In fact, the dream of a paperless society remains a faint gleam in the tired eyes of today's information workers. Reams and reams of paper continue to pile up on desktops and fill filing cabinets to overflowing in offices all over the world. If anything, the increased number of computers have exacerbated the rapidly increasing flow of paper in our society. In making information systems available to the masses, computers have allowed more and more people to generate ever growing quantities of paper which, in order to be useful, must be read and processed by someone, somewhere.
It is estimated that businesses worldwide generate more than 2 trillion pages of documents annually. In addition, in spite of the rapid proliferation of computer systems and computer users, it is estimated that less than 25% of the information used in the world today is available in a computer-accessible format. The average office worker spends 10%-40% of their time looking for information, much of it paper-based. And for every $1 spent producing a paper document, $10 dollar is spent to process and store that document. The very paperwork that drives most businesses and organizations is slowly starting to choke the productivity out of some of them as these businesses are unable to effectively and efficiently manage paper-based information.
Recognizing this problem, attempts have been made to better manage and control the paperwork that flows into the information stream each and every day. Some of these previously implemented solutions are based around the notion of creating, storing, and accessing electronic images directly in a computer system, bypassing hard copy completely. This solution makes sense only when a company or organization achieves fairly tight control over the generation and use of documents and can, therefore, effectively reduce the paper flow in certain situations. But, much of the paper burden in a given organization is directly attributable to paper-based documents that are generated by external sources. This means that most businesses and organizations, regardless of their internal systems, still receive and process paper-based information.
Other known solutions include document imaging systems which can scan paper-based documents and store/retrieve the resulting electronic images. Though many different document imaging systems have been commercialized since the late 1980s, none have gained widespread acceptance. Even though the quantifiable burdens of paper information storage, access and management are well known and uniformly decried, document imaging systems have not been broadly adopted as an alternative to the traditional filing cabinet. Document imaging systems today capture less than 1% of paper filing volumes. File cabinets continue to fill up, desktop stacks of paper continue to grow, and many business processes and desktops are still paper-bound. International Data Corporation (IDC) estimates that in 1997, U.S. business will spend $25-35 billion on filing, storing and retrieving paper. This number approaches $100 billion when the total life cycle paper management costs are calculated, according to IDC.
A key reason for continued preference of paper-based document management over electronic document imaging systems, in spite of the problems and costs associated with the use of paper, stems from a fundamental impediment to the wide-scale adoption of imaging technology in the workplace. Basically, the lack of an efficient, cost-effective, adaptable method for driving paper through the scan and index process continues to thwart the efforts of most organizations that try to adopt wide-reaching document imaging solutions. The lack of simple, office automation platforms for image capture and indexing remains a key barrier to broadened use of document imaging.
Document input (scanning and indexing) sub-systems are usually the most costly, labor-intensive, time-consuming, and error prone component of a traditional document imaging solution. To be effective, a paper-to-digital conversion system must address, at a minimum, the following activities: document aggregation; document preparation for scanning; document batching; document scanning; scanning quality controls; pre-committal image caching; document indexing; database updates; and permanent image storage. Traditional document imaging systems build an input assembly line of process workers, hardware, software, and related network activities to accomplish these tasks. They require network caching and transmission of in-process images, indexing stations with large viewing monitors to assist keystroking from the screen, and human and machine controls for the overall process of document input. The costly, integrated systems developed for these requirements generally institute a rigid process for a targeted, high-volume, structured paper flow. Because customized document input sub-systems are justified and built for targeted business applications, they do not adapt well to other, diversified document imaging needs, smaller workgroup filing systems, or ad hoc filing systems. Unfortunately, diverse, smaller workgroup filing, and ad hoc filing systems represent the bulk of paper filing. The paradigm of a document input assembly line does not match up well with many existing paper movement and filing patterns found in many businesses and organizations.
For example, most traditional document imaging systems operate a centralized input facility with dedicated scanning and indexing equipment and personnel. In this scenario, paper-based document are funneled to the "imaging" department where document imaging workers identify, batch, organize, prepare, scan and index the documents. While this system is effective for imaging a high volume, structured paper flow, it is counter-intuitive to the natural flow and use of documents in most offices, and therefore, is not applicable. Most office workers receive a paper-based document at their desk and want to use it, then file it so that they or their co-workers can quickly retrieve the document when necessary. The original user of a document is usually the most qualified person to index it. Centralized control and disposition of documents abstracts the office worker from the source of their information and isolates the two entities.
Further, many of these traditional document imaging systems also require the acquisition of expensive new equipment and the training of new workers simply to manage and process the in-coming paper-based documents. This requirement adds a cost barrier to adoption that many organizations cannot overcome. In addition, the presently available document imaging systems employ proprietary software for creating, storing, and using document images. By design, these systems limit the availability of the electronic images to the audience within the proprietary document imaging system and thereby reduce the probability of document exchange with other systems and external organizations that may require access to a given document.
The challenges of adopting and implementing paper-to-digital image solutions are not limited to the mechanics and technologies of the document image capture process. Traditional document imaging technologies also introduce significant changes to the user's desktop and to the overall flow of documents in the business process. As previously mentioned, in most large scale document imaging environments, the end user is alienated from the entire imaging/indexing process and does not control the flow or disposition of their own documents. For a paper-to-digital document solution to be truly useful, the end user must be comfortable with the process and must embrace the new methods. User adoption factors are crucial because while the burdens associated with handling paper are ingrained and often accepted, the changes involved in adopting and implementing document imaging systems are wide-reaching and potentially disruptive.
In general, the successful implementation of a paper-to-digital document solution, and subsequent successful user adoption, depends on adequately addressing at least these basic issues:
Is there significant added cost and work involved in an image input process as opposed to traditional paper filing? If so, is the added cost worth it for the resulting image utility? PA1 Can the system blend with traditional paper usage and maximize the advantage and user preferences of each medium (paper and image) in the information life cycle? PA1 Can an electronic solution improve on the existing paper information management process, which starts when paper arrives at the desktop? PA1 Can users easily learn and adapt to a new way to file paper (digitally)? PA1 Will the new system exhibit proximity to existing paper processes and office automation resources as a point of departure?
Once these issues have been successfully addressed, an acceptable solution can be developed and adopted. However, without a better system and method for overcoming the significant limitations of the present document indexing, imaging, storage, retrieval, and handling systems, the world will be increasingly dependent on antiquated solutions which are continually decreasing productivity.